Yellow Devil
, (also known as Rock Monster or Yellow Demon), is one of Dr. Wily's creations, originally a fortress boss in the first Mega Man game. Consisting of a large yellow blob, he can dismantle himself and cross the screen to attack his enemies. His weak point is his eye. The Yellow Devil can be very difficult to defeat, due to his complicated attack pattern, and his tendency to change forms after getting hit once or twice. In-game appearances Mega Man Powered Up In the Mega Man remake, Mega Man Powered Up, it is revealed that the Yellow Devil can talk, but the only thing he can say is "Bumo", which he says in various ways in order to form his own language. Cut Man was seen attempting to speak it, but without much success. His attack pattern is different from the original. The Power Battle & The Power Fighters In the arcade games Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, he appears as the penultimate boss of the courses "Mega Man 1~2" and "Mega Man 3~6" from Power Battle and "Rescue Roll!" from Power Fighters. He has new attacks such as shooting beams from his eye, separating into smaller versions of himself, walking, jumping, throwing a part of his body that bounces across the room, and absorbing players with his arm to launch them. Mega Man: Battle & Chase Yellow Devil is one of three enemy racers (the others being a Roader and Sniper Joe). There is also a secret boss recolor of him called , sometimes shortened to Black Devil. Other appearances He also makes a cameo appearance in the opening cutscene of Mega Man 8. Data Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Yellow Devil will receive from each Special Weapon from the original Mega Man. Other media Mega Man Megamix Yellow Devil appeared in the manga Mega Man Megamix. After the defeat of Dr. Light's six Robot Masters, Yellow Devil holds Mega Man as he meets Dr. Wily. Wily tries to convince Mega Man to join him, but as he refuses, he orders Yellow Devil to crush him. Mega Man manages to escape Yellow Devil's grip by using Guts Man's strength, breaking his arm, and then finishes him off with a Thunder Beam. Gallery Mmpu-yellow-devil.jpg|Yellow Devil from Mega Man Powered Up. YellowDevil-BattleChase.jpg|Yellow Devil in Battle & Chase. BlackYellowDevil-BattleChase.jpg|Black Yellow Devil in Battle & Chase. Trivia *A glitch in the original release of the first Mega Man game allows the player to quickly defeat Yellow Devil by shooting him with the Thunder Beam and repeatedly tapping the pause button when it makes contact. Every time pause is toggled it will register a hit. *The music that plays during the Yellow Devil battle in Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters is a remix of the music from the first two Wily stages in the original Mega Man. *In the U.S., Yellow Devil's name was changed to "Rock Monster" due to a policy Nintendo had against religious references in NES games at the time. *In most of his appearances in different Mega Man titles, Yellow Devil's primary weakness tends to be electricity-themed weapons. The Green Devil and Shadow Devil bosses from Mega Man 8 and Mega Man X5 also have an electric-based weakness; Thunder Claw and Tri-Thunder respectively, with Tri-Thunder acting almost identically to his weakness in the original Mega Man, the Thunder Beam. Category:Classic bosses Category:Mega Man 1 bosses Category:Mega Man: Powered Up bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Rockman Online Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Cossack